Cotter
'''Cotter '''is a recruit at the Night's Watch. He was sent to the Wall because he stole potatoes to feed himself and his sister. Character Cotter is an expert thief and got sent to the wall because he was caught stealing potatoes to feed his sister. He appears to be a bit weak and is untrained in the ways of battle, unlike Gared and Finn. Game Of Thrones The Lost Lords Cotter is the first recruit to greet Gared when he arrives at Castle Black. He says that Gared seems nice, but that's not a good quality to have there. When Finn starts picking on Gared, Cotter tells him to leave it out. The two of them argue until they catch Frostfinger's attention and he asks Gared which one of them was talking. If Gared remains silent Frostfinger is pleased that he is covering for his brothers already. When the new recruits must show their skills, Cotter accidentally shoots himself in the foot with a crossbow. Gared shows him how to correctly use one and Cotter shows him a knife he stole from Finn. Finn later notices his knife is missing and instantly accuses Cotter. Gared gets between them and tries to either keep the situation from getting out of hand or attacks Finn, though it results in a fistfight either way. If Gared covers for Cotter, the man will show him that he hid Finn's knife in his sleeve, smirking. If Gared tells Finn that Cotter stole the knife, he will do the same, but with a threatening expression on his face. The Sword In The Darkness At the wall, Frostfinger assigns the new recruits positions in the Watch. If Gared defended Cotter, the latter will be pleased with him while Finn will be annoyed. Frostfinger tells the recruits that Finn and Gared are to be Rangers, while Cotter becomes a Builder. He tells the northerners to follow his lead to a weirwood tree beyond the Wall to take their vows. On the way to the tree, Jon is glad to see that Gared will become a ranger, but suggests he make up with whichever brother he scorned during the debacle with Finn's knife - if he snitched on Cotter, he will have to make up with him. If Gared befriends his peer, Jon will say he handled it well, then watches as the three of them take their vows. Gared reunites with his Uncle Duncan. Once the visit is over, Finn and Cotter question him about their conversation, but Gared is secretive. The three of them celebrate becoming men of the Watch, entering the elevator to head for the top of the Wall. Gared later walks over to Cotter and Finn and talks about going to Craster's. Cotter reveals that he took the North Grove map from him, while Finn walks off because of his disbelief of the North Grove, dismissing the grove as a children's story, but Cotter invites Gared into a quieter space and tells him he can help him find the Grove - Finn doesn't know how to sneak past giants or deal with Mammoths, but Cotter does because he is from the lands above the Wall; he is a Wildling who was caught stealing weapons below the Wall and passed himself off as a local. He begs Gared to keep his secret and in return he'll help him desert find the North Grove. Sons of Winter Cotter will appear in this episode. Appearances Relationships Gared Tuttle Gared and Cotter form a fast friendship. In terms of attitude they seem like kindred spirits and Cotter tries to confide in Gared. later when he steals Finn's knife and is threatened by him Gared has the option to defend him or sell him out. Later in the sword in the darkness if Gared defended cotter in the lost lords he will be grateful and tell him 'at least I know there's one brother I could trust' and soon later on in the episode Gared will become mad at him for stealing his map to the north grove and reveal's to him that he's a wildling and offers to help him find the north grove. Finn Finn and Cotter initially do not get along. Finn attempts to bully Cotter, but the latter is simply annoyed by him and not threatened. They eventually warm up to each other, building a playful relationship, although there is still an element of distrust. Denner Frostfinger Cotter refers to Frostfinger as a "grizzled old prune", suggesting he does not like him much. Trivia * The game files reveal Cotter's first name to be Owyn. (Though this may also be an unused name). References Category:The Night's Watch Category:Wildlings Category:Builders